


My Bunny, My Treasure

by Horizons_Treasure



Series: Ateez Smuts [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Couch Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Kidnapping, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horizons_Treasure/pseuds/Horizons_Treasure
Summary: Hongjoong is a serial killer but he won't ever hurt you. How could he hurt his precious bunny, his precious treasure?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Series: Ateez Smuts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608289
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All my smuts are from my ATEEZ SMUT book on my Wattpad. 
> 
> Username: @gwajagwajaATINY

There was a terrifying rap on your door as the night darkened. A fearful shiver ran down you spine as you gulped your fright away. You watched the news. You knew full well of the murderer on the loose in your community. The thought of being his victim terrified you everyday while you were at work. Walking your neighbours dog. Hanging out with your friends. 

He is dangerous. They said. Don't open the doors passed 8. They warned. Yet somehow your curiosity went wild. Who was at the door? Was it just another neighbour? It couldn't be the murderer. Couldn't it? 

You shook your head.

"It's not the guy. It is not the murderer Y/N. Don't be a scaredy cat." You told yourself as your feet pattered their way to your front door. Carefully, you pushed your door open and looked around. No one was there. A chill ran through your whole body. As you backed away to pull the front door closed, a man showed himself from behind it. A sinister smirk painted across his face. A hat shading over his eyes. Chains and black clothing adorned him. You were about to scream as you looked down and saw a dagger, but he was too fast. He pushed you back into your house and slammed the door shut. You door automatically locks. A smirk tugged at the mans lips as you began to really recognize who he was. 

The murderer

The dangerous man in the news

Right here in your house. Standing over you with sinister eyes. Delicate and quiet feet flew slowly across the floor towards you as you shuffled back away from him. Horror painted your face as your back touched the cold hard wall behind you. Hongjoongs smirk grew larger and a deep, evil chuckle arose from deep within him.

"Trying to run away bunny?" Hongjoong teased. He knelt in front of you and twirled his dagger between his fingers. "Don't worry there, bunny. I won't hurt you yet. Maybe if you obey whatever I tell you to do, I won't have to kill you." He saw the fear gleaming from your eyes and pulled at your shirt to pull you closer to him. You slid on your knees till you were facing him. Centimeters away from his face. He pocketed his dagger and brought his free hand to remove his hat. He let you see him completely and you gasped as you saw him. Silver-blond hair framed his grey eyes. He looked so ethereal. Like an angel of death coming to take you away instead of a psychotic killer. 

Your mind was telling you to stop looking at him. If you did you would surely fall. But your heart didn't listen. You saw something change in his eyes and then he looked almost sad. You wanted to care for him and protect him from the cause of that sadness. Instead of fearing him more, your heart urged you to listen to whatever he told you to do. As crazy as it sounds. 

Hongjoong licked his lips while staring into your soul.

"Kiss me." He said. Without thinking, you planted your lips against his firmly and sat up straighter to angle your kiss better. Hongjoong growled as your lips reached his. He pulled your closer by your neck and kissed you deeper. Soon he stood up and lifted you up and he walked over in the direction of your room. When he entered he gently placed you on your bed and then placed his hat on the bedside table. He looked at you from above. His stunning grey eyes drew you in and you lifted up to kiss him again.

Hongjoong leaned down and ran his soft hands over your body. Pleasure rippled through your body. A gasp exited from your mouth as Hongjoong began running his hands under the sweater you were wearing and made its way up to yout breasts. He began to massage them and you moaned. Hongjoong smirked from up above you.

"Take your clothes off, bunny." Hongjoong ordered. You nodded and then stood up from the bed and peeled your clothes off one by one. When you reached the final article, your underwear, Hongjoong pulled you closer to him to were he could touch you easier. He stared at you as he hooked his fingers on the band of your panties and tugged them down to the floor. The cold of the air made you shiver.

"On my lap, bunny." He ordered again and you obeyed. Straddling his hips as you sat on his lap. Your core was already dripping profusely and Hongjoong glanced down to your pussy to see the gleaming arousal. 

"Already wet, my dear. I haven't even done anything yet. Just wait a little more. Soon you'll be cumming all around me." He said and you whined as you rolled your hips on his clothed bulge. His eyes darkened.

"I didn't tell you that you could do that now did I?" He whispered into your ear and flicked his tongue against the skin just below it. You whimpered. "Strike number one." He said as he sank his teeth into the soft flesh of your neck to make a mark. "You only have three strikes until your dead."

What he said should have terrified you but instead it made you more aroused than anything. 

Hongjoong hooked one arm around one of your legs and then flipped you over till you were splayed on the mattress and he was above you again. He was still fully clothed and you were bare. This annoyed you but you knew you shouldn't say anything or complain about it. 

"Open your legs for me, bunny." He ordered. You spread your legs out and held your knees open with your hands. He had a pretty view of your core from up where he was and he smiled sinisterly because of it. When he leaned down on the bed close to your pussy, he blew on it and cause you to gasp out with an arch of your back. He chuckled.

"So sensative to touch. To my touch. The only person you will be sensative to will be me. Only me." He said as he grazed his nose to smell your core. "You smell so fucking amazing. I wonder how you taste like." He said as he lunged down and began feasting on you. You moaned as he ran his tongue flat against your core with his fingers spreading you wide. He pulled away and then draggedyou by the ankles to the edge of your bed. He placed your thighs on either side of his shoulders and went back to feasting. 

"Oh...Fuck. Yes just lik- Oh my god!" You screamed as he began to thrust his tongue into your tight opening. His thumb circled your nub again and again. His gaze was directed straight at you. He moved his thumb away and this his free hand he motioned your hand to grasp his hair. After doing so you tugged him closer to your core. Your room was filled with moans and wet noises.

"P-please. M-more more m-m-more!" You exclaimed and he gave you more. Instead of his tongue, he replaced it with two of his fingers. He thrusted his fingers in and out of you while he flicked and sucked your clit with his tongue. He was still staring at you and the more you stared back the faster you came to your high. The more you wanted to cum. And when he felt your core clenched around his fingers he knew you were close. When you pussy began to quiver he knew you wanted a release. And boy did he give you one. He thrusted faster and deeper and sucked harder and flicked more and suddenly you became undone and whimpered and screamed his name as you spilled out in front of him. You were still convulsing as you plopped back on the bed. Hongjoong was lapping up your juices until you were clean and then he went up to plant a kiss on your lips. You tasted yourself on him and you became wet again. 

Hongjoong pulled away and then stripped himself of his clothes, boots and chains. Though he held the chains tight in one hand. When he was bare you drank in the view of him. His slim yet muscular form. His lithe figure. His cock stand up hard and ready to dominate you. And boy were you ready. You opened your legs again and sat up on your elbows.

"So ready for me, are you? You think you can take it. All of me. Ever inch?" He playfully asked. You nodded eagerly and he crawled up towards you. He wrap his chains around your neck and clasped them just enough so that you could breath. And then you eyes rolled to the back of your head as he thrusted his whole self in you in one go. All of him. You gasped at how thick he felt inside of you. How he reached far back into you. You spread your legs wider and looked down watching as he began to thrust into you. His shaft disappearing in and out of you fast and hard. His other hand brought your chin up to kiss you deeply. His other hand tugged the chain so that your back was arched. 

"Ah ah! Fuck yes! Right there!" You screamed as he plunged deep and found the spot that you wanted him to find. When you rolled your hips to his thrusts, he slapped you across your cheek. Not too hard. But enough to startle you.

He didn't say anything but you knew that you only had one strike left till you were dead. He pulled out and you whined at the emptiness until he flipped you on your fours and plunged back into you hard. Your back arched and he pulled the chains around your neck till your back was flush on his chest. He thrust harder and deeper from this new angle and his other hand came around you to rub you clit as he fucked you. Your legs began to shake as the pleasure built up around you.

"F-fuck I gonna c-cum!" You screamed and heard Hongjoong moan loudly in your ear as he twitched inside of you. He was close too. 

"Wait for me bunny." He said as he grunted and let out breathy moans into your ear. He licked your neck and sucked on them leaving marks all over your neck. He grunted another time. "Cum now baby. Cum around daddy's cock." He said as you finally spilled all around him and he did the same. Spurting his cum inside your walls as he bit your neck.

It took a while till you stopped convulsing and he calmed down. When this happened he pulled out and went to your washroom to get a cloth to clean you up. You laid down, fucked out of your mind. Hongjoong laid down beside you, pulling you closely towards him.

"See, bunny, I didn't harm you. I won't harm. Never. You're my perfect little bunny." He whispered as he kissed your ear gently. You fell as sleep and only heard him say this little bit as you shut your eyes.

"Tomorrow we will be together forever. My perfect Teasure. The Answer to my years of pain. Sleep now bunny."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up at his placeand he explains his murderous ways.

Your body urged you to awaken yourself. But you wanted to stay in the comfort of your bed. Drowning in the warmth and care that it gave you. But then light beamed. It beamed and you saw brightness from the lids of your closed eyes. You groaned with such annoyance that you nearly felt tears running from your eyes. You wanted to sleep more. To rest more from the numb, brusing pain you felt in your thighs, on your ass cheeks, right in your crotch area, your neck. Basically your whole body.

Suddenly the rush of memories flew back into your brain and you shot up from the bed to sit up. Eyes widened in a crazed look. You glanced down and saw you had a long shirt on. Not one of yours. You felt sweatpants on your person and looked down underneath the sheets. Not one of yours. 

Nervously, you pulled the sheet closer around you. Remebering the man from last night was not a hard task. The dull pain that shot from your thighs up brought last night straight to your mind. He was so gentle yet rough and passionate at the same time. He truely captured you, body and soul, and made you feel well taken care of. 

You finally looked around the room you were in. This wasn't your room. Not the apartment from your little home town. Someone elses room. Larger than yours with a huge bed as well. It felt larger than a king size. Covered in satin and silk. You ran your hands against the sheets and smiled at how soft they were. You plopped back down on the bed and tumbled across the bed in glee until the bedroom door opened. 

A sleepy looking Hongjoong entered. He yawned and your heart dropped at how devastatingly cute he looked when doing so. He made his way to the side of your bed until he sat at the edge.

"G-good morning." You croaked out in your raspy morning voice. Hongjoong turned to you and crawled sleepily towards you. He curled up beside you and rested his head against your shoulder. 

"Good morning, bunny." He replied tiredly. He seemed different than last night. More lighter. Not as terrifying. He curled up against you like a lost child and rested his head against your chest. He glanced up at you with diamond like eyes. 

"I don't want you to go." He said. "I want you to stay with me forever. Holding me close. Maybe you can help me stop killing people." He chuckled. 

"I w-want to s-stay." You stuttered. His eyes practically glowed. He his eyes changed into a darker stare.

"You sound scared, bunny." He snickered and leaned on top of you. "No need to be scared, darling. I said I won't hurt you. Not my bunny." He reasured you.

"Come on, lets have breakfast. I cooked eggs." He said when he heard you stomach complaining of emptiness. You jumped up in glee and immediately regretted doing so. Ache. Utter ache. Your whole body in pain. More so in the lower body area. You doubled a bit over and gripped onto Hongjoong's hand to help dull the pain. A prideful smirk was painted onto Hongjoong's face. You blushed and then tried standing up. Walking was painful. Hongjoong chuckled and then quickly swooped you into his arms. A squeak left your mouth and you began to swing your legs back and forth, hiding you face into the crook of his neck.

You didn't want this moment to end at all. 

*****

You sat beside Hongjoong on the high table, both your legs swinging back and forth beneath your chairs. The eggs were delicious. You ate them up quite quickly and then sipped on the coffee Hongjoong also made for you. Your mind was wandering and remembering last night. Why didn't he just kill you like the other girls? Your thoughts were broken as you felt a featherlike finger run up and down your thighs.

You snapped your head down and then up to meet Hongjoong's eyes and shivered as they drowned you in their swirling darkness. Darker and darker. Closer and closer. You were pulled off the chair and Hongjoong pulled you with him to the couch in the living room.

"I can't get enough of you bunny. I want to mark you all over. So you know that you're mine. Only mine." Hongjoong growled as he dove for your neck, sucking at the crook and biting you as you whimpered profusely beneath him. He took his sweet precious time in making you a needy bundle underneath him. When the need became too much and the underwear you had on became uncomfortably wet, you spoke.

"P-please daddy. I need you so fucking bad." You begged as you uncontiously rutted up against his crotch. Hongjoong's eyes darkened more and an animalistic growl escaped his lips as watched you writhe beneath him. All for him. All for him to destroy. All for him to conquer. Hongjoong ripped the shirt you were wearing off and began to slip the sweatpants off of you. You bucked your hips up to make it easier for him to remove the article of clothing. 

"So needy for me. A good bunny." Hongjoong praised you as he slipped his hands over the smooth skin of your stomach. Down they went to your underwear. Slipping passed the band of your panties down to your awaiting core. Arousal flowed out of your core and Hongjoong drenched his fingers in them. Rubbing your slit in slow circle as he watched you writhe in pleasure. A proud smirk painted his face and he leaned down to capture your lips in a kiss so searing you were a moaning mess underneath him. 

"P-please daddy, d-don't tease." You begged Hongjoong. A playful pout danced on his lips. 

"Where is the fun in that? Teasing is so much fun bunny." He replied and dove down to latch his lips against the soft flesh of your neck. Inhaling deep and growling. Plunging two fingers deep into your heat. 

Your back arched as his fingers filled inside of you. This gave Hongjoong better access to your neck. Hongjoong nipped at the bottom of your ear. His breath fanning your neck and sending shivers down your back. When Hongjoong ran his tongue up your neck to your ear you let out an incoherant moan and wrapped your arms around his neck. Your legs spread wider for his fingers. Hongjoong sucked hard on your neck and when he pulled away he stared proudly at the mark he made. He pulled his fingers away, to which he received a whine. He kissed down your stomach to the front of your underwear and tugged them off with his teeth. His teeth grazed over you clit and your thighs jerked. Hongjoong stopped them and settled with his face right infront of your heat. He looked up at you as you looked down to where he was. You arms propping you up.

"Today is all about you bunny. I will make you feel so so so damn good. I'll treat you good bunny. I'll treat you like the treasure you are." He said before licking a strip up your slit whilst still keeping eye contact with you. His eyes getting darker and darker the more he stared at you. Theore he feasted on you. Every lick. Every rub. Every suck. All of it so perfectly done to send you right at the edge. And when he thrusted his skilled at long tongue into your core, you screamed. Toes curling and you felt near a high. 

"D-daddy, I-i'm close. F-fuck." You gasped as Hongjoong plunged two fingers deep into you. Curling every thrust. A tear was threatening to fall from the corner of your eye. All because of him. Without warning he nipped at your clit lightly and sent you over. You screamed as your high sent you crashing over waves and waves of plummeting pleasure. Hongjoong licked his lips of your release. You were still convulsing when Hongjoong tossed your legs over his shoulders and dove right back in. 

His fingers went back to work. Sometimes fucking and curling. Other times rubbing and flicking. His tongue. Oh god his tongue. Licking up again and again. Pressing the flat of it against your heat and eating all your juices as they kept seeping out. He growled against your core when he heard your pleasured mewls. 

His never ending finger fucks and licks overstimulating you again and again. He sent you over another wave of pleasure, this time pulling away and standing up to watch in awe at you going through your orgasm. The way your back arched. Your legs clenching together, but not enough to stop your juices from seeping out. 

Your fuck out look in your hazy-lust dripping eyes. You still needed more. You wanted more of him. Shaking, you propped yourself on you knees right in front of his waist. Those puppy-like eyes of yours glancing up at him.

"P-please.....let me m-make you f-feel good." You said. Hongjoong shook his head.

"Not today bunny. Like I said today is about you." Hongjoong pushed you back on the couch. "How good you will feel." He began to strip. "I wanna make you feel like a princess." He said while settling between your open legs. His eyes bore deep into yours as he pushed himself into you. 

"Aaaaahh f-fuck." You gasped as his whole self settled deep in you. All the way in. He slowly began to rock himself into you. Again and again. Deeper each time. Breathy moans left your mouth. Your legs wrapped around his waist. Pulling him closer, closer, closer. 

Hongjoong picked up his pace and thrusted faster into your core. Rocking the couch. The couch squeaked with he plunge he took and the sounds of skin against skin filled the room. He quickened his paces and went deeper till he reached that sweet spot and grinned as he saw your reaction. Eyes ablazed. Wide in ecstasy. 

He continued to power through into that same sweet spot every time and didn't stop thrusting. Even as you came for the third time. Head thrown back and back arched up. He continued to thrust. He wanted you to feel so much pleasure and boy did you feel it. Coursing through your entire body. 

He fucked you harder and claimed your lips in a powerful kiss. Biting your lip and angling his thrusts more to that sweet spot till his thrusts became less focuses. More wild and frantic. All the more better.

He grunted one last time and you moaned again as you clenched around him. At the same time, your highs arrived. Both of you experienced crashing waves of pleasure.

"You feel so good pulsing around me bunny." He said.

"You feel so good in me, Joongie." You said a tired voice as you ran your hands through his hair. Hongjoong grinned softly and then pulled put of you slowly. Then pulling you towards him till you back was against his chest. He pulled a blanket from behind the couch over the two of you. A question loomed over your head.

After a few moments of him playing with your hair, you spoke.

"Hongjoong, um, this might be a weird question. But it is confusing me." You started.

"What's the question bunny?" 

"Why didn't you kill me?" You felt Hongjoong tense up at your question. It took a while for him to respond. 

"Do you remember me? From high school?" He asked back. You shook your head slowly.

"I remember you. I always remember you. You were the first person to show kindness in any situation. But the others girls hated you for it. Too pure. Always getting everyones attention when you walked passed. And god that smile. Melted everyones hearts. Well everyone but those girls. They hated you. I hated them for hating you. Causing your sadness. I hated them." He said. You don't remember much. Mostly because you forced yourself never to think about them again. Then it came to you.

"Those girls you killed.....they were the ones who hated me....weren't they?" You asked. 

"Yes. They were. I know I am a monster for killing them. I am monster because that it what my parents were. I thought it was the right thing to do. When you have been punished by your parents for the littlest things. Cut by them. Whipped by them. That changes you. But you have to understand. I don't just kill out of nowhere. I find out whatever I can about them. They were still bad people. Still hurting others. Fraud. Theivry. Kidnapping." He stated.

"Then why did you threaten me last night. Say that you would kill me." You askes.

A chuckle passed his lips. 

"I did it because I could clearly see that you enjoyed it. You enjoyed being threatened like that...by me...didn't you?" 

You silence gave him an answer. He turned you over to face him.

"Last night was the last victim of my list. No more killing's. I promise. Though I will need you to help me. I have been doing this for a while. It is becoming a habit. I hate it. So please help me. Help me now like your smiles did in high school."

He rested his forehead on yours and closed his eyes. Then he held you close. Never letting go.


End file.
